


Winter into Spring

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/F, Smol sub, Women Loving Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Weiss tries to escape from the bandit camp





	Winter into Spring

Weiss ran, she ran as fast as she had ever ran before. She could hear the sound of the bandit camp as it came awake, the fire she started keeping them busy. 

Weiss felt proud at that, distraction with her knight, wait for her guards to leave, and cut her way out. It was a good plan, and all she had to was run till she...okay, the plan had a hiccup, she was not sure where to run to. The bandits had taken what they could from the fallen airship, and she was not totally sure that the pilot even had an emergency beacon, smuggler that he had been.

Tears clouded her vision for a second. He had been a smuggler, he had left those people to die, but...he had been trying to survive, just like those bandits. Bandits whos very camp was now on fire. Weiss stumbled, falling to her knees. She had to, this was survival, this was what she had to do. Weiss stood up, and started moving again. She could be sad about this, but in the end, they would not have let her out without causing some kind of misery. Weiss wiped her eyes and ran faster.

The leaves in front of Weiss shook, sprouting more vines and the leaves doubling in size. She ducked under it, but the vines on the forest floor wrapped around her ankles, and Weiss hit the ground. She pulled her boots out of the vines, but they seem to be growing constantly. Her feet disappeared into a mass of vines, than her ankles, than her shins. The vines grew up the trees, and Weiss found herself dragged along with them. 

Upside down, Weiss pushed up on her skirts to keep them from folding over, glaring around to figure out who’s Semblance this was. Not seeing anyone close, she cupped both her hands, calling up the summoning glyph again. 

Sweat broke out on her brow, this constant summoning straining her more than any of the training that Winter made her do. Weiss snarled at that. Her sister could summon whole packs of Beowulfs, could send near infinite flocks of Nevermores at her enemies, and if her sister could do it, so could Weiss.

The glyph exploded out of her hand, and a man sized Armoured Knight stood in front of Weiss, bouncing lightly on the balls of its feet. Weiss closed her eyes, focusing, and the Knight called forth its sword, cutting the vines over Weiss’ feet. She dropped the floor with a thump. The Knight hacked at all the vines, clearing the area around Weiss, and than starting to make a path away from the camp.

Weiss took a step to follow when the Knight’s back exploded out, thin leafs cutting into it and through it, the summoning falling apart. As the Knight discorporated, Vernal stepped through it, Myrtenaster resting on her shoulder. 

Her smirk showed off her teeth, Weiss responded with her own snarl.

“Oh wow, saao has teeth,” Vernal said, laughing and pointing Myrtenaster at Weiss. “Now that you’ve had your little run, how about we go back to camp, and let me tie you up.”

Weiss blinked for a second, not sure what a saao was. “How about you give me back my sword and I pretend this never happened?”

Vernal shook her head. “I like your spunk, saao,but that is not going to happen. Pretty face like yours, we can’t just have running around here. Now, be a good girl, and come here.”

Weiss was thoroughly confused. Was this...bandit hitting on her? She took a step back, and eyed the girl again. Vernal was relaxed, her body swayed with a little swagger each step she took, drawing attention to her hips. Her arms were buff, and she had that light tan that was common to those of Mistral. Weiss’ tongue touched her lips before she realized what she was doing.

“How about no,” Weiss said. Taking a deep breath, Weiss thought about what Ruby would do. She would find a weapon, and she would beat whatever was stopping her. Weiss could do that, easy.

Behind Vernal, Weiss summoned glyphs, before putting one behind herself, flipping into it. The glyph propelled her forward, the one directly behind Vernal pulling on her. Weiss slammed into Vernal with all her weight, and the girl folded over Weiss. 

Hitting the glyph behind Vernal, Weiss shot backwards, flipping into a neat landing. In front of her, Myrtenaster landed point down. Grabbing her rapier, Weiss was ready, point forward, as Vernal landed in front of her, twin gun blades in her hand.

“Oh, saao, you are so much fun!” Vernal fired off a round. Weiss parried it, her rapier coming up to block the next shot. Instead of firing, Vernal closed the distance. One gunblade knocking Myrtenaster wide, the other hitting Weiss’ aura at her midriff.

“This isn’t going to be fun, ruffian,” Weiss snarled, eyes locked onto Vernal’s center of gravity. “I’m going to beat you, and I’m going to get out of here.”

“How about you stop staring at my chest,” Vernal said, arching her chest out. The bandit girl grinned at Weiss’ blush.

Myrtenaster poked forward, Vernal’s gun blades swatting it aside. “This is proper technique, I’m watching what you’re-”

Weiss blocked the kick from Vernal, but was unable to halt the follow up with her gun blades. The blow knocked Weiss down. Myrtenaster flew from her hand. She flipped into Vernal’s legs. Vernal’s two weapons went up and away as she fell back. Weiss ended up on top.

“Oh, saao, I didn’t know you liked it rough.”

“Stop calling me that!” Weiss’ legs slipped off Vernal’s stomach to straddle her, her face a mix of embarrassment and of rage.

“Oh, what, saao? But it’s so fitting, even with you on top of me.”

Weiss’ face reddens, rage being replaced by embarrassment. “I have a name, you you...ruffian!”

“But you will be a saao, and” Vernal snapped her arms down, pulling Weiss forward. Throwing her hips, Vernal flipped Weiss onto her back. On top, she holds Weiss’ hands to the heiress’ chest. “And that means I will be on top in the end.” She leans forward as she speaks, ending it close to Weiss’ lips. Weiss watches those lips, and glups.

Her heart pounded in her chest, feeling her hands and Vernal’s hands over it. Her thoughts started to cloud with images of Vernal kissing her, kissing her lips, kissing her neck, doing that thing Yang used to do to Blake. Weiss looked away from those luscious lips, and down into Vernal’s shirt. That was not actually better. Vernal had a tan all the way down, and Weiss knew about some tattoos that Vernal had that no one else should be seeing outside of a bedroom.

Feeling her face flush, Weiss screwed her eyes up and away from Vernal. The bandit laughed, and leaned forward. “Oh my, aren’t you just precious. I knew you were looking at my chest before. Did you like what you saw?” She leaned back, one hand keeping Weiss’ pinned, the other reaching for the top of her vest. “Do you want to see more?”

Weiss found her breathing becoming more shallow, and her eyes darted to where Vernal was playing with the button on her vest.

“Wow, you are super easy to rile up, saao.” Vernal dropped her hand, and laid it on Weiss’ cheek. She leaned forward, and looked into Weiss’ eyes. “Maybe I’ll keep you to myself for a while longer…”

Weiss let out a whimper. “I am not! You kidnapped me, and keep saying those outrageous things and just…” Her words stalled as Vernal started to unbutton her vest, revealing those tattoos that Weiss had just glimpsed. She licked her lips and swallowed, watching as Vernal arched her back and pulled off her top.

“Wow, so quiet now, saao?” Vernal grinned as she pulled off her belt and wrapped it around Weiss’ wrists. 

Lifting Weiss’ arms over her head, Vernal’s breasts swung down and rubbed against Weiss’ face. She whimpered again, struggling under Vernal.

Vernal’s slap against Weiss’ thigh stopped her wiggling. The bandit laid on top of Weiss, her breasts pressing against Weiss’ face as she ran a hand up her captive’s thigh. “Now, now, you do what I ask, and maybe when we get back, I’ll let you sleep in my bed instead of that jail cell.”

Weiss tried to say something, but moving her mouth just brushed against Vernal’s tanned skin, and what words she could form died after a taste of that girl’s skin. Weiss started shivering at the sweet taste of Vernal, not realizing she was licking the skin of her breasts till her tongue hit a nipple.

Vernal cupped Weiss’ head against her breast, encouraging her to do more. Weiss looked up, and stopped. “Oh, saao, you should listen to me.” Weiss closed her mouth deliberately, lips wrapping around her teeth and shaking her head.

Vernal pulled the knife from her boot, and Weiss felt a slight sting in her side as her dress as slit from skirt to armpit. Vernal peeled it off her body, leaving Weiss in her jacket and shoes.

The bandit’s hand was warm on Weiss’ breast as she squeezed it tightly. “Hmm, not very big, are they? Tsk tsk, saao, I’m disappointed in that.” Vernal took the nipple between finger and thumb, pulling up on it and twisting it ever so slightly. Weiss’ chest lifted up, following the fingers. She moaned as her head fell back, her body arching under Vernal.

“So, so easily riled up,” Vernal repeated. She let Weiss’ nipple go, the absence of pain causing Weiss to moan again. Vernal’s warm hand slid up Weiss’ thigh next, stroking over the light fur between her legs. “I heard that you city dweller’s shaved, guess that was just a rumor, although it is so much softer…”

Weiss tried to stifle any sound from her lips as Vernal strokes between her legs, touching her in ways she had never been touched before. It was unfair, it was like the ruffian had an inside guide to how to really make Weiss squirm, and she was helpless before it. The damnable girl had never even touched her vagina, and Weiss was already breathing heavy. 

Vernal’s fingers traced around Weiss’ inner thighs, Weiss opening them without thinking. She tried closing her eyes, but that just made the touches more intense. Opening her eyes, she could see the pleasure on Vernal’s face, and Weiss wanted more of it. Warm fingers brushed over her pussy, and pressed down on the top of it. Weiss’ eyes flung open, mouth wide, but Vernal silenced her with a kiss. Weiss brought her hands down over Vernal’s back, pulling her close. The bandit chuckled into the kiss, one finger teasing along Weiss’ slit, stopping at the top and applying that little bit of pressure again.

Weiss had little experience with sex, and even less with another girl. She had attended all the classes in school, and had all the academics of sex drilled into her mind, but it was just that. The academics of it all. Weiss had had urges, but they were not for a proper lady to indulge in. Now she was wishing she had as what Vernal was doing to her was short circuiting her brain, and all she wanted was more.

Vernal kept up the sliding trick, her finger becoming more and more wet. Weiss broke off the kiss to bite onto Vernal’s neck like she had seen Blake do to Yang once, when the two though they had been alone. The breathing in her ear increases as Weiss bites up Vernal’s neck, taking her ear lobe into her mouth and nipping it. A wet finger pushes into Weiss and she pulls Vernal down, biting her shoulder. As Weiss arches her back, Vernal throws her legs over Weiss’ thigh, rubbing against it as she pushes her finger deeper into Weiss. 

Weiss’ bound hands try to pull Vernal closer, but she pushes back. Bowing her back, Weiss falls back, head against the ground as another knuckle pushes in and out of her. She can feel it building, her legs spasming as pressure builds between them. The thigh under Vernal becomes wet and sticky, and Weiss wants to feel more of that, wants to drive Vernal to the same place she has put Weiss.

Teeth nip Weiss’ hard nipples, but she is silenced by her own dress being shoved into her mouth. She looks up at Vernal, the bandit panting, rubbing herself against Weiss faster as she pushes another finger into her captive. The screams are barely muffled, Weiss bouncing up and down under Vernal, her mind blanking as she rides it out. At the peak of it, Vernal stops.

Weiss snaps her head up, trying to draw the bandit back to her. Vernal slips out from under her arms, pinning them back up over her head. “My turn, saao,” she said as she climbs up Weiss’ body.

Taking heavy breaths as she watches the furry bush of the bandit’s sex come towards her, Weiss lifts her head up eagerly. She knew what this was, Yang accidently sharing a video to the group when she only meant to show it to Blake. Weiss had watched it numerous times, amazed at what those women had done to each other. They had all given Yang a hard time, but Weiss had spent a long time in the shower after watching it. Now she was being given a chance to experience it.

Pinning Weiss’ arms down with her knees, Vernal lowered herself onto Weiss. She rubs her wet sex over Weiss’ face, the heiress trying to push her tongue into the moving slit. With a giggle, Vernal keeps up the tease, watching Weiss chase after her. “So eager, saao? I take it you’ve done this before?”

The color Weiss turned turned the giggles into a full on laugh, Vernal sitting back on Weiss’ chest. “Oh, you haven’t, have you? Prim and proper saao, waiting for the right man to make you a real lady?”  
“No, I just was waiting for the right person,” Weiss said, sounding almost like herself again.

“That being a bandit in the middle of the woods? My, you have refined taste, saao.” Vernal laughed again at the redness of Weiss, the blush flooding all the way down to her chest. “Say you want me,”

Weiss shook her head, clamping her mouth shut. Vernal reached between her legs, grabbing and pinching the taunt nipples under her. Tugging on them, she asks again. “Say you want me.”

“Nooooo,” Weiss moaned out, trying to lift her arms up, but Vernal leans forward, body over Weiss as she twist the nipple. Weiss kicks out under her, drumming her heels against the ground, head shaking as Vernal moves to the other nipple, flicking it, twisting it. Weiss’ defiance falters as she squeezes her legs together. 

She lifts her head up, snapping at Vernal’s breasts, but they are too far. Her thighs are closer, and a nip on them moves Vernal’s hand from her breasts to her hair, holding her head back. “Say it, saao, I can see it in your eyes.” 

Leaning back, Vernal takes her free hand and rubs a gentle circle over Weiss’ clit. She tries to twist away from the hand, but fails. Vernal keeps it up just enough that Weiss can barely think, but can’t reach the edge.

“I...I want you…” Weiss said, opening her eyes and watching the naked lust on Vernal’s as she hears the worlds.

Stopping with her teasing, Vernal leans forward again. Weiss opened her mouth, eager. Both of Vernal’s hands tug on Weiss, just as eager. The musky scent of sex fills Weiss’ nose, her mouth, her tongue finally tasting Vernal. It was sweeter than she would have thought, although she would not call it sweet.

Her tongue pushes into the folds, lapping up and down them in a rough intimation of what Vernal did with her finger. She flicks her tongue at the top, Vernal’s clit exposed. She leans into it, kissing it, taking it with her lips and sucking on it. Vernal pulled her head closer, grinding into Weiss’ face.

Nose against Vernal’s clit, Weiss slips her tongue deeper into her folds, flicking it around her entrance, into Vernal. The bandit grinds harder, moaning as she squeezes Weiss between her thighs.

Louder and louder, Vernal’s moans signal when her orgasm hits as she cuts off. She holds Weiss’s face close to her pussy as she cums, covering the heiress in her juices before moving off of her.

Weiss just laid there, catching her own breath. The video she had watch was nothing like this, had not made her feel this...good after watching it. Her bound hands moved to touch between her own legs, surprised at how wet she was. She started rubbing herself, first doing what those girls had done in the video, then moving to copy what Vernal had done to her instead, enjoying that much more.

“Tsk, tsk, saao, who said you could do that?” Vernal said, laying out next to Weiss. Moving her hand under Weiss, she pushed two fingers into the heiress. Weiss whimpered, bucking back up against Vernal. The bandit kissed her neck, licking the wetness off Weiss’ cheek.

“It’s only fair to return the favor. Remember that.” Vernal’s fingers stroked, plunged, and worked Weiss, the heiress not totally sure what was happening to her, just that it felt good. Vernal made her cum once, twice, and a third time. Her vision darkened, and the last thing she heard was Vernal chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Saao is some bastardiation of the word princess I picked up from somewhere. I actually can't remember
> 
> I am thinking of adding more. Yes, it will be pretty much just smut.
> 
> Also, this goes out to a special someone, who dragged me into this rare pair hell and while the story did not go as we had discussed, I'm putting this on him. He knows who he is


End file.
